Harry Potter and the Knight of Lemuria
by OO7JamesBond
Summary: Harry gets a strange letter in the mail with a warning, telling Harry that someone is after him.
1. AN UNUSUAL VISIT, A LETTER, AND A FEW GU

**AN UNUSUAL VISIT, A LETTER, AND A FEW GUESTS**

Privet drive was crowded with people on the hot summer day. Hoses were being sprayed into people's faces, lawns were being mowed down and little kids frolicked among the yards, playing games and eating as much as they could handle. Barbecues were fired up and the smell of roast chicken could be smelt, but a mile away. The neighbors sat outside in delightful moods watching there children and tending to their barbecues every now and then. Mr. Thumpton across the street was washing his car, with careful precision, making sure that he didn't miss a spot. A couple of the neighbors watched Mr. Thumpton, laughing every once and a while as he bent down to get the very last inches of the car washed. Everybody seemed to be outside, including Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. The only person who seemed not be outside was a teenage boy, who lay on his bed, writing letters, and reading his school books.

He was a slim, black-haired, boy with round spectacles. He didn't have the slightest interest of being outside with the blissful bunch outdoors, being that Harry's appearance didn't tend to them at all. The neighbors seemed to think that the way Harry dressed was inexcusable and inappropriate being that he wore torn jeans and a dirty t-shirt frequently.

Harry was sitting at his desk pondering thoughts of adventure and excitement. He thought back to his past years at Hogwarts when something happened just about every day that made a difference in his life.As Harry kept thinking a knock from the back door echoed through the kitchen and eventually upstairs. Harry looked out his window and noticed an elderly woman with a red scrunched up hat and a little bag. It was Mrs. Figg from Wisteria Walk, just one street over.

"Mrs. Figg," questioned Harry, sounding rather confused. Mrs. Figg looked up and noticed Harry poking his head out the window.

"Harry, come down here, my child," uttered Mrs. Figg.

Harry looked confused, but he followed what Mrs. Figg asked him to do and went downstairs to the back door. Harry unlocked the door and opened it up revealing Mrs. Figg's face.

"Did, you want something," quivered Harry.

"Yes, dear, I wanted to know if you would like to come over for some tea and crumpets," said Mrs. Figg in a polite tone.

"Um, well, I have some work to do and…"

"Please, Harry, come over," demanded Mrs. Figg in a strong voice.

"Ok then, sure."

Harry followed Mrs. Figg out the door and down Privet drive, until they reached the intersection of Privet Drive and Calhoun Way. They walked down the Calhoun and reached Wisteria Walk, just about fifty feet forward. Harry followed behind Mrs. Figg, a little scared and a bit confused. They reached Mrs. Figgs house, which was like none other on the block, nor in town. It was small, and looked a bit dilapidated. The windows were cracked, the siding was falling off, and the door looked as if it was bashed in one or more times. Mrs. Figg took out a large set of keys out of her right pant pocket and shuffled through them until she found the one two her house. The key was shaped like a cellar key, and was made of iron.

Mrs. Figg signaled Harry to follow her inside as she proceeded to walk in through the doorway. Harry stepped into her house, his feet making a squeaking sound as he walked in. Mrs. Figg made an immediate left into a rather large library, where two sofas laid directly across from each other. Mrs. Figg sat down on once couch, while Harry sat down on the other noticing the tea and crumpets set down on a coffee table in front of them. Harry took a few crumpets and Mrs. Figg poured him some tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Figg," said Harry feeling a bit more comfortable now.

"You are very welcome my son," replied Mrs. Figg.

A couple of cats appeared out of the bookshelves and sat down next to Mrs. Figg as well as Harry. The cats cuddled on Harry's lap, purring loudly, as they got comfortable.

"So, why did you bring me here? I feel it wasn't just for just some tea and crumpets," interred Harry.

"Right you are. I brought you here because I know your secret and I share it with you."

Harry gulped loudly and placed the tea on the table. "How did you know that," asked Harry. "Let's just say that I had a strong feeling about it," replied Mrs. Figg, "as well as seeing the flying car leave your bedroom window about three years ago, and the floating woman two years ago, I could say that I had a very good feeling about it." Harry laughed and continued on with the conversation.

"I remember going to Hogwarts as a young girl. My parents were so excited that I was finally going, as well was I. I remember packing my things a week in advance because I was so anxious." Mrs. Figg chuckled and then took a sip of tea. Harry was eating a few crumpets and had his mouthed stuffed. He was getting very involved in the conversation.

"When I first got to Hogwarts I made friends instantly and was even sorted into the same house as they were. All of us were in Slytherin. Harry's eyes lowered and the feeling of worry came to him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Figg, but I think that I must be going. Uncle Vernon is going to be wondering where I am," explained Harry.

Harry got up out of his seat and started walking away. "Wait," exclaimed Mrs. Figg, "I have something for you." Harry stopped where he was and turned around. Mrs. Figg had a book in her hands, labeled, Hogwarts: What You Don't Know. Harry took the book out of her hands and then left without even saying a goodbye.

Harry got back to the house and opened up the back door carefully, just in case someone was in the house. Luckily nobody was present so Harry proceeded in and then upstairs to his bedroom. Harry dropped the book on his bed and took out a piece of parchment along with a quill and some black ink, out of his desk. Harry reached into his drawer and took out some string as well to tie the letter up with. Harry dipped the quill into the ink and started writing:

_Dear Ron,_

_It's been a horrid few days and I can't wait for your arrival. I desperately need to get out of this place, I'm a little worried. It's been fun torturing Dudley though, but that's beside the point. School is going to be great this year, new teachers, new classes, and whole lot more responsibility to take under our robes. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at five o'clock._

_-Harry Potter_

Harry skimmed through the letter and then set the quill down, the black ink still wet. After two minutes Harry tied up the letter and gave it to Hedwig, who flew off into the sky. Harry picked up a book from his bookshelf leaving the one that Mrs. Figg gave him on his bed. The book was named, "A Wizards Guide to Obnoxious Muggles." Harry opened it up to chapter three and continued reading from where he had left off. _"The real way to dealing with those obnoxious muggles is to paralyze them, but that would get you into trouble, so have someone else do it for you…"_ Harry started to laugh, and continued reading on until a familiar, yet grumpy voice was yelling at him from downstairs.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing up there," yelled Uncle Vernon, as obnoxious as normally. Harry was nervous; he thought that maybe Uncle Vernon knew where he had been. "Wouldn't you like to come outside, it's a nice day." "No, I'm good," said Harry. "Suit yourself then," replied Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon was a rather heavy-set man in his mid forty's. He walked outside to Aunt Petunia, his wife, with an expression of guilt, "I tried being nice to him," said Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia looked at him, "Ok then, if he really doesn't want come outside, that's up to him," replied Aunt Petunia. "I don't think he's even suitable to come outside anyway," exclaimed Dudley from the stoop. Vernon and Petunia agreed with Dudley and then went on to sip some lemonade, and munch on some crumpets.

Back in Harry's room, Harry continued on to read his book and then set it down. An owl flew into his window with a letter on its leg, but it wasn't Hedwig. It was an eagle owl, one of the larges, heaviest, owls in Europe. Harry took the letter from the bird and opened it up. The bird immediately flew way; the writing was in a green ink:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_All that I need to say is that, he is coming for you, and you will have nowhere to hide when you arrive at Hogwarts. Let's just say that I'm being nice by warning you._

The letter wasn't signed. Harry kept reading the letter over and over again, confused. He kept thinking to himself, why was there someone after him? Was it Voldemort, or someone else? Harry wasn't sure. Harry circled his room with the letter in his hand. Hedwig would be back shortly. Suddenly Harry heard someone fall and start coughing from downstairs.

Harry rushed downstairs and peeked into the living room. Ron was sitting on the floor covered in sut. "Ron," questioned Harry, confused. "Harry," exclaimed Ron, excited to see him. "What are you doing here," asked Harry. "Well, you see I got your letter and decided that I better come now." "So, you traveled by flu powder, did you?" "Yeah, rough trip. So, what have you been up to?" "Nothing much, except for a few things, which I can explain to you later. Here come upstairs with me and help me pack my things."

Ron and Harry went upstairs and gathered all of Harry's belongings. "How did you even travel here anyway? This house isn't connected to the flu powder network." "I had my dad cut a few strings, so that it would be open for the rest of the day." "Oh, very interesting." Suddenly Harry and Ron heard more people downstairs. They both ran downstairs and looked into the living room.

"So this is what Harry Potter's house looks like, I wonder if he's home?" said a woman from the living room to what seemed to be her husband. "Um, what are you doing in my house," questioned Harry, nervously. "HARRY POTTER," screamed the woman. Suddenly a couple more people appeared out of the fire place and knocked the woman down. After about ten minutes, there must have been about thirty people standing in Harry's living room trying to talk to him. "Everybody, QUIET," yelled Harry. The living room got quiet and Harry started to speak, "How did you all get here," said Harry calmly. "By flu-powder of course," said a man from the back. The crowd started to talk again. "QUIET," yelled Harry again. Uncle Vernon turned around from outside and took a look at the house. "What was that," asked Vernon. "Probably Harry being himself," said Petunia. "Of course," replied Vernon.

"How did you know that my fireplace was connected to the flu network?" asked Harry. "Why, it was in the papers of course," said a woman in the front of the room. The woman handed the paper to Harry, "It was just updated a few minutes ago," said the woman.

Harry looked at Ron, who gave a big gulp and the backed off. Harry looked back at the crowd. We need all you out of here now, my aunt and uncle will be furious if they find you here.

"I think I'll go fill up the lemonade pitcher," said Vernon to Petunia. Petunia shook her head and then Vernon got up and headed for the house. One by one the crowd started to leave through the fireplace. Vernon was getting closer. It was down to about five people now. "Come on, come on," exclaimed Harry. Everyone was gone and it was left to Harry and Ron to go through. Vernon had his hand on the doorknob. "Ron, go through," said Harry. "The Burrow," said Ron loudly, grasping the flew powder and throwing it onto the ground. Harry followed after Ron and eventually everybody was out of the room. Uncle entered the house and went into the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and took out some lemonade. After filling up the pitcher he went to open up the door. Suddenly the mess in the living caught his eye and Uncle Vernon turned back. "What in the devils name…"screamed Uncle Vernon.

Suddenly a person appeared in the fire place. "Who the hell are you," questioned Uncle Vernon. "Um, wrong house," said the man, frightened. The man turned around and disappeared. "HARRY POTTER!"


	2. THE KNIGHT MAKES A NIGHT TIME VISIT

**THE KNIGHT MAKES A NIGHT TIME VISIT**

Harry and Ron appeared at the Burrow covered in sut and continuing to cough. Ron stepped out first followed by Harry and his belongings. The sound of feet was coming from the stairs. Fred appeared at the stairwell and was surprised to see Harry and Ron alive. "Ron, you actually got Harry without getting both of you killed, good job," said Fred with a laugh. "Very funny, Fred," raged Ron. Harry started to giggle and then Ron looked at him sternly, which made Harry stop. Ron eased off and started to laugh a bit as well. Harry spotted Hedwig on the window, catching a little breeze.

Some more footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, nice to see you again," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. Mrs., Weasley went over to Harry and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you too," replied Harry. "Good to see you, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "Same as well," replied Harry. The rest of the Weasley family proceeded down the stairs and greeted Harry. They all sat down at the kitchen table while Mrs. Weasley took the food out of the oven and placed it carefully on the table. "Enjoy."

"So how was it getting Harry out of that house," asked Mr. Weasley. "Well actually it was quite was simple," replied Ron, "The only thing we had to deal with was a mass of people who appeared out of Harry's fireplace. I guess word got out that the flu-powder network was open to his house." "I knew I shouldn't have filed there," said Mr. Weasley. "Filed it where," asked George. "Filed it in the mass flu-network section, that's where," replied Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley started to giggle and then got serious again. "So what do you think it's going to be like for the next couple of hours until the day is over at Harry's house," asked Mrs. Weasley. "Probably, it's going to be a little chaotic. How about I head over to the office and close it, while I still can," said Mr. Weasley. "After supper of course," replied Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley set some soup in front of Harry. The soup started steam a bit and fog up Harry's glasses causing it rather hard to see. Harry took of the glasses and wiped them down with his shirt and then placed back onto his face again.

After supper was over Harry and Ron headed upstairs and sat down in Ron's room. Harry closed the door tightly behind him as he entered and hen had Ron sit down as he told him the situation.

"Ok, so I had a few interesting _things_ happen to me today," said Harry.

"What do you mean you had a few interesting _things_ happen to you," questioned Ron.

"Let me explain. First the old woman named Mrs. Figg who passes my house almost everyday insisted that I go over to her place for some tea and crumpets. I said sure, so I head over there with her and she sits me down in her library."

"Wait, how did you get past Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?"

"Yeah, that's right, she knocked on the back door, so that she could talk to me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway, she sits me down and tells me that she is as well a witch and went to Hogwarts as a young girl. Then she explains that she was in Slytherin, which freaked me out a little. So, I got up and was ready to leave, when she handed me a book, named, "Hogwarts: What You Don't Know." I took the book and headed home, a little nervous, but I got back fine."

"Wait a second, she handed you a book called, Hogwarts: What You Don't Know, and then you just left?"

"Yeah, trust me, in was getting it a bit freaky. Ron shrugged his shoulders and then Harry continued, "Anyway, once I got home an Eagle Owl landed on my window sill and handed me a letter, and then immediately left. I opened up the letter and it explained how someone was out to get me. It was sort like when Dobby came to my house, except this time all I got was a letter and not an annoying house elf." Ron started to laugh and Harry giggled a bit and then Harry proceeded on with the story. "Then after that you came and I bet you know the rest."

Harry had been circling around the room for about five minutes explaining this when he finally stopped and sat down.

"Boy, that's one heck of a story," exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, I had an interesting day. It was the most that has ever happened to me at my house. Usually only exciting things happen at Hogwarts," explained Harry.

"Hmm," voiced Ron.

Harry and Ron kept on talking for a little while about the new school year. Then they headed downstairs and out the door where Fred and George were busy putting together what seemed to be a greenhouse.

"What are you guys up to," asked Ron.

"We're putting together a greenhouse, so that we can grow herbs for some delectable potions," explained George.

"Interesting," said Harry.

Harry and Ron walked around the greenhouse and then took a peek inside. Their were already a few plants inside, even during the construction process. Harry walked over to the far end of the greenhouse where he spotted some mandrakes hidden in a corner.

"Hey, Ron, take a look over here," yelled Harry across the greenhouse. Ron rushed over and spotted the Mandrakes. Ron poked his head outside of the greenhouse, "Fred, you guys got Mandrakes in here." "Yeah, they're cool, aren't they," replied Fred. "I would say" said Ron.

After taking a quick tour of the greenhouse, Harry and Ron headed back inside, being that it was getting rather dark. Harry and Ron washed up and then sat down for a little while in Ron's room discussing tomorrow's plans.

"So, tomorrow we'll most likely get our school lists and then we'll head off to Diagon Alley, for supplies. I'm betting that we'll stay there for the day and have a look around," explain Ron. "Sounds good to me," replied Harry, "you know, its getting a bit warm in here, you mind if I open up a window." "Yeah, sure," said Ron.

Harry walked over to the window and gave it a nudge. It opened up letting in a nice breeze. After about twenty minutes Harry and Ron fell asleep, as comfortable as can be.

Meanwhile outside, the sound of clattering was echoing through the fields. A man on horseback was coming up to the burrow. He was wearing silver armor and black robes which covered his entire body. His face seemed invisible as it was covered by his hood. He circled the Burrow staring at it for about five minutes before he stopped and got off his horse. He unlatched a bow and arrow from his belt and then reached into his quiver to grab an arrow. He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and attached it to the arrow and then proceeded to launch the arrow through the air and through Ron's window lodging itself to his wall. The man got back onto his horse and disappeared into the woods.

The next morning Harry awoke from his slumber and noticed the arrow in the wall. He immediately woke up Ron who was a bit dazed, but then noticed the arrow as well. The parchment was hanging down from the back of the arrow.

"Bloody hell, what's that doing in my wall," exclaimed Ron.

"I have no idea," replied Harry, "There seems to be something written on this parchment."

Harry pulled the parchment off the arrow and began to read aloud what it said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_If you find this letter, I would suggest running._ _No matter where you go, you will never be safe._

_Sincerely,_

_The Knight of Lemuria_

Harry quivered and then laid the parchment down. "Um, I'm guessing that was in regard to the warning that you received yesterday," said Ron a bit petrified. "Yeah, I'm guessing so too," replied Harry. Harry and Ron immediately ran out of Ron's room and toward Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. They opened up the door and stormed in. Mrs. Weasley arose instantly and started to say something, but then Ron showed her the letter left in his room.

"Oh, my goodness," said Mrs. Weasley slowly, "someone is after you." Mr. Weasley awoke a few moments later and was introduced to the breaking news. After about half-hour of discussion they met downstairs for breakfast and had some hot oatmeal with fresh berries.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," said Mr. Weasley to the family at breakfast. "We have some very interrupting news. A letter was found in Ron's room with a note to Harry. It seems as if someone is trying to kill him." The breakfast table become rowdy, but Mrs. Weasley quieted them down a bit, "Shush, let your father speak."

"Thank you. As I was beginning to say, Harry needs to be surrounded by us at all times. I already called the Ministry and they are on the case. They are sending us two people to look out for Harry while we are at Diagon Alley, but I still want you guys to look out for him to. Do you understand?" The Weasley's nodded and finished their breakfast discussing the news after every bite.

After about ten minutes Pigwidgeon appeared at the window with the school supply lists. Percy grabbed the letters and set them down on the table for everyone to take. Mrs. Weasley took a look at Harry and Ron's book lists. "It seems that you guys need, _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_ by Miranda Goshawk, _Carnivorous Creatures_ _and Where to Find Them_ by Carney Cromwell, and _Plants of All Ages_ by Timwald Utterman. Now let's look at your books Ginny."

Ron and Harry reviewed their books as well as everyone else. After about an hour they were ready to leave for Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley made sure that the flu-powder was in place and then everybody lined up. Ginny went into the fireplace and held the flu powder in her hand, suddenly she noticed something in front of her, "who's the person on horseback outside," asked Ginny. "What person," asked Mrs. Weasley? Everyone turned around to look outside. The man on horseback got off his horse and reached for his bow and arrow.

"Ginny, go," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "DIAGON ALLEY," said Ginny, loud and as fast as she could. The line moved rapidly and Harry was last. Harry took the flew powder in one hand and threw it on the ground, loudly saying, Diagon Alley, just when the knight had launched the arrow into the house.


End file.
